Star Crest Quest
What It Is and Why You Need One Requirements Book of Erich Romf (1) , Bone of Yeti (30) Rewards Grade 2 Accurate Crest of Star (1) for the first completion. Grade 2 Hardest Crest of Star (1) for the second onwards completion. Quest Walkthrough Part 1 #Talk to the NPC at (251,87) in Northern Wanen with the help of the command "/quest on", he will ask for a of Erich Romf. #Hunt for 5of Seal Stone from GREEN Charon(ether/antimagic) at the entrance of Sermenys Dungeon in Eastern Wanen. (Walk from Knockers Tower) #Bring the stones to the NPC at (239,512) in Northern Wanen for exchanging a of Erich Romf. #Bring the book back to the NPC at (251,87) in Northern Wanen, and he will tell you the enchant for entering the Sermenys Dungeon from Eastern Wanen. #Head to the entrance of Sermenys Dungeon in Eastern Wanen, stand at the entrance and wait for the system to say that you cannot get in. #Type the enchant "memory proving existence" while you are standing at the entrance, step back afterwards and get in. #After you have entered the dungeon, wait for the instruction dialogue window pops out. #Click Enter in the dialogue window, or you wish you may look at the information there. DO NOT PRESS Esc FROM YOUR KEYBOARD!!! #You have started Stage 1, it requires you to kill 20 Hellhounds in 20 minutes, go to the portal at (515,290) after finish hunting. #Once you enter the portal, you have started Stage 2, another dialogue window will pop out, and this time it requires you to kill 40 Hellhounds in 20 minutes. #Go to the portal at (248,450) after you have finished Stage 2. #The portal will translocate you to a ice place with Green Charon, dialogue window will pop out again. Part 2 #Logout and go back to the NPC at (251,87) in Northern Wanen, this time he will ask for 30 bones of Yeti for exchanging a of Oblivion #Hunt for the bones at (170,30) in Western Wanen from YELLOW Yeti. (There is a mini spawn area in Northern Wanen as well) #Exchange the bones for a of Oblivion from the NPC at (251,87) in Northern Wanen, and he will tell you another enchant that enable you to enter the dungeon from Western Wanen. #Go to the entrance of Sermenys Dungeon in Western Wanen. Unfortunately, this time you have to travel a long way. #Type the enchant "the memory proving existence" while you are standing at the entrance, step back afterwards and get in. #18. Again an instruction dialogue window will pop out, click Enter in the dialogue window. DO NOT PRESS Esc FROM YOUR KEYBOARD!!! #You have started Stage 1, it requires you to kill 30 Hellhounds in 20 minutes, go to the portal at (20,286) after finish hunting. #Stage 2, it requires you to kill 40 Hellhounds in 20 minutes, go to the portal at (248,445) after finish hunting. #Stage 3, it requires you to kill 40 GREEN Hellhounds in 20 minutes, go to the portal at (11,131) after finish hunting. #Stage 4, it requires you to kill 40 GREEN Charons in 20 minutes, go to the portal at (224,523) after finish hunting.Ti #Stage 5, it requires you to kill 40 GREEN Larvae in 20 minutes, go to the portal at (524,264) after finish hunting. #Final Stage, it requires you to defeat Styx in 20 minutes, go to (490,50) and deafeat it. #If you have defeated Styx, the item Bone will be added to your inventory automatically. #Logout or go to the portal behind Styx and go back to the NPC at (251,87) in Northern Wanen. #Congratulations, you have finished this quest, and you will receive your reward. Tips *Bring some Elixir for safe reason. *Bring enough HP potions!(Bring enough MANA potions for wizards) *GREEN Charons are monsters that know the magic Flame. If you do not have extra magic resistance, one fireball does about 1800 damage to you. *GREEN Larvae are piercing monsters with high melee defence. Better be careful. *Styx is a monster that also know the magic Flame. About 4000 damage per fireball. *GREEN Charons in Stage 4 of Part II will also drop the item of Seal Stone. *When you see the Styx move near it to gain its aggro, then move down. It will follow you for a bit and then get stuck. You should be able to kill it here without taking damage. Q&A Q1: Why I cannot talk to the main NPC? A1: Please type /quest on, or esle you are bugged in the quest. Q2: Why the dialogue window dod not pop out when I have entered the dungeon? A2: Please check that if you are on the right place! If yes, wait for a few second, walk around in the entrance, type /quest on as well. Q3: Why there is no counter counting the number of monsters I have killed when I was in the dungeon? A3: You have possibly pressed Esc when the first dialogue window pops out after you have entered the dungeon. Q4: Why I cannot enter the portal in the dungeon? A4: This is the problem of the portal sensor, walk around the portal and type /quest on and try again. Q5: What should I do if I failed in the hunting process(disconnected/died) in Part II of the quest when my Bone of Oblivion is already taken away by the system? A5: Unfortunately you will have to hunt for 30 Yetti Bones and exchange for a Bone of Oblivion again. Before you can talk to the main NPC for exchanging the Bone of Oblivion, you will have to go back to the dungeon first, wait for the dialogue window pop out, it will tell you that you have failed in this part and ask you to go back and talk with the NPC again. ALL CREDIT GOES TO: Skywind